This invention relates to apparatus useful in determining the attractancy for insects, or the repellency thereagainst, of certain molecules:
(i)which apparatus comprises active and passive insect interest electronic detecting, measuring and recording means collectively denoted as "DMR" means which is connected to an electric power supply source comprising detecting means, measuring means and recording means; PA1 (ii) .enclosed insect feeding and/or stimulating means collectively denoted as "IFS" means having controlled limited excess to the external environment surrounding said apparatus and associated with the said "DMR" means, and including said detecting means, said "IFS" means being located at a fixed "IFS" means location defined according to X, Y and Z coordinates having a defined first 3-space, said "IFS" means consisting essentially of: PA1 (iii) steady state direct infra-red, ultra-violet or monochromatic or polychromatic visible light radiation means for supplying at least one beam of infra-red, ultra-violet or monochromatic or polychromatic visible light radiation having a given substantially constant intensity or intensities and wave length or wave lengths to said "IFS" means location, said beam(s) of radiation being directed in a direction perpendicular to the plane of said lamina along a directional vector from below said insect attractant quantitative detecting means; and PA1 (iv) steady state air and treatment agent supply and conduction means denoted as "SAC" means for supplying and conducting air and treatment agent (e.g., one of the ketones, ketoesters, alcohol and/or ester of our invention) at a substantially constant flow rate and substantially constant linear velocity into said defined 3-space in a direction substantially parallel to the plane of said lamina at a location below said lamina simultaneously with the supplying of the beam of radiation to said "IFS" means location PA1 (i) providing active and passive insect interest electronic measuring and recording means; PA1 (ii) providing enclosable insect feeding or stimulating means having controlled limited access to the external environment surrounding said apparatus and capable of being associated with said measuring and recording means, said insect feeding or stimulating means located at a fixed insect feeding or stimulating means location defined according to x, y and z coordinates in a first defined 3-space; said insect feeding or stimulating means consisting essentially of: PA1 (iii) providing steady state direct lighting means for supplying a beam of direct light having given substantially constant intensity and wave length or wave lengths to said feeding or stimulating means location; PA1 (iv) providing steady state air supply, air conduction and air removal means for supplying, conducting and removing air at a substantially constant mass flow rate and substantially constant linear velocity to, past and from a second 3-space immediately above said insect feeding or stimulating surface simultaneously with the supplying of said beam of direct light to said feeding or stimulating means location substantially immediately above said insect feeding or stimulating surface structure being constructed so that said measuring and recording means in sensitive to the completion of a circuit of electron flow through or proximate said conductive elements of said insect feeding or stimulating surface whereby the number and frequency of the insects attracted relative to the attractancy of said direct lighting means to the proximity of said feeding or stimulating means is capable of being determined using said measuring and recording means; PA1 (v) anaesthetizing selected insects at a location apart from said feeding or stimulating means; PA1 (vi) then supplying one or more anaesthetized insects to said first defined 3-space; PA1 (vii) then enclosing said first 3-space surrounding said feeding or stimulating means whereby access thereto is limited to said air supply, air conduction and air removal means; PA1 (viii) forming an electrical circuit connection between said feeding or stimulating means; PA1 (ix) then supplying, conducting and removing air at a substantially constant mass flow rate and substantially constant linear velocity to, past and from second defined 3-space; PA1 (x) simultaneously supplying said direct light to said second defined 3-space, the supplying of light in the air being carried out at such conditions and for such a period of time that the anaesthetized insects are de-anaesthetized and recommence life activity; and PA1 (xi) observing on said measuring and recording means the number and frequency of de-anaesthetized insects attracted to the surface or proximity of said feeding or stimulating means.
(a) a substantially horizontally-positioned insect feeding and/or stimulating microporous substantially planar lamina which is a porous membrane having an upper outer surface and a lower inner surface, said lamina being located immediately above said enclosed "IFS" means; PA2 (b) an insect attractant quantitative detecting means located immediately below said lamina and within said enclosed "IFS" means comprising at least two spaced electrically conductive elements; PA2 (c) located on said upper outer surface of said lamina a feeding stimulant composition or stimulant compositions for insects; PA2 said insect feeding and/or stimulating lamina being constructed and said detection means being constructed so that said "DMR" means are sensitive to the completion of a circuit of electron flow through or proximate said conductive elements of said insect attractant quantitative detecting means whereby the number and frequency of the insects attracted relative to the attractancy of said radiation means to the proximity of said "IFS" means is capable of being determined using said "DMR" means. PA2 (a) an insect feeding or stimulating surface comprising at two spaced electrically conductive elements connected to said measuring and recording means, said elements having such diameters and spacing from one another as to cause an attracted insect to complete a circuit of electron flow through said conductive elements; PA2 (b) immediately beneath said insect feeding or stimulating surface a composition of matter comprising molecules to be tested for attractancy and repellency; PA2 (c) immediately beneath said molecules to be tested, a stimulant or feeding stimulant composition for said insects;
1. connected to said "DMR" means; and PA3 2. capable of forming a complete circuit, said elements having such dimensions and spacing from one another as to cause an attracted insect to complete a circuit of electron flow through or proximate to said elements;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 discloses the process and apparatus for testing insect repellency and attractancy of molecules. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 for testing insect repellency and attractancy of various molecules comprises:
The apparatus of our invention and process for using same contain features which contain radical improvements over the apparatus and process disclosed in claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228.
Various prior art techniques for studying feeding habits of insects have been found to be useful in formulating processes and apparatus for determining relative attractancy and repellency for insects. Thus, the paper "Laboratory Blood Feed of Culicoides mississippiensis (Diptera:Ceratopogonidae) Through A Reinforced Silicone Membrane" by Davis, Butler, Roberts, Reinert and Kline (J. Med. Entomol. Vol 20, 2:177-182) discloses the preparation and use of a durable silicone membrane for feeding Culicoides mississippiensis in the laboratory. Further, the paper entitled "IN VITRO Feeding of Ornithodoros Ticks For Rearing And Assessment of Disease Transmission", Butler, Hess, Endris and Holscher, ACAROLOGY VI, Volume 2, published 1984 by Ellis Horwood Limited, Market Cross House, Cooper Street, Chichester, West Sussex, P O 191EB, England discloses the advantages of feeding of haematophagous arthropods through artificial membranes. A number of preferred embodiments of our invention include the teachings of the aforementioned papers Accordingly, the aforementioned papers are incorporated herein by reference.